1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable computers and other electronic devices. More specifically, the invention relates to portable computers having an adjustable monitor or display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Substantial technological advancements in the field of electronics over the past several years has enabled computer equipment manufacturers to provide powerful, fully featured computers that are compact and portable. Portable computers have become extremely popular and are valuable tools for many individuals and businesses. Portable computers have developed from early luggable suit case designs, through smaller laptop designs, and now, with the aid of smaller packaging, to notebook, subnotebook and personal digital assistants (PDAs), such as pen computers.
In most notebook computers, a keyboard compartment is hinged to a display screen compartment in a manner in which the display screen compartment folds down on the keyboard compartment, as shown by the computer 100 in FIG. 1. A hinge is provided along one side of both the display screen 125 and the keyboard 115. This design is typically referred to as a clam shell type enclosure. The screen is movable between a closed position representing an angle of zero degrees (0xc2x0) with the base 110 and a fully opened position representing an angle of about one hundred eighty degrees (180xc2x0) with the base. The clam shell design computer is typically operated when the display screen is positioned at an angle of about ninety (90xc2x0) or more with respect to the base. As a result, sufficient room to fully open the computer and position the display screen at an angle of about 90xc2x0 or more with respect to the base is needed.
Unfortunately, the space available to operate a portable computer on an aircraft or in other tight quarters makes it difficult to operate the portable computer because the display screen cannot be positioned properly for viewing. For example, the space available to operate the portable computer may equal the width of the computer. As a result, the screen cannot be opened to an angle greater than ninety degrees (90xc2x0) which may be required to provide visible access to the screen. As a result, the computer must be awkwardly positioned to view the screen and the position may result in an uncomfortable hand and wrist position.
One attempt to enhance the adjustability of the display screen above the keyboard is to use a hinge assembly connected to one side of the display screen and the keyboard which provides linear movement along each component. However, this hinge mechanism requires a complicated sleeve assembly to be disposed in each of the display screen and the keyboard which compromises the longevity, expense and reliability of the device. In addition, the freedom of movement of the display screen is limited by the sliding sleeve mechanisms disposed in each of the two components.
Further, a display screen is typically connected to the base so that the screen is hidden when the clam shell is closed, i.e., the screen faces the upper surface of the base. Consequently, the computer cannot be operated in a manner that allows a user to view the display in a closed position. New advanced programs, such as mapping programs as well as PDAs, cannot be operated when the display screen is in a closed face down position on the keyboard compartment. As a result, portable computers cannot be used to advantage with such applications.
One attempt to overcome the limitations of the clam shell design closable in only a face down position uses two centrally mounted connecting members disposed between the display screen and the keyboard which are rotatably connected on both ends thereof In this way, the display screen can be closed in either a face up or a face down position. However, this design does not provide any flexibility to the positioning of the display screen above the keyboard during normal use.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable computer which provides flexibility in display screen positioning over a keyboard and which can be closed in a display screen up position for use in a compact mode.
The present invention generally provides a portable computer such as a laptop computer, notebook computer, subnotebook computer and/or personal digital assistant (PDA) having a flexible hinge mechanism to connect a display screen to a base having a keyboard disposed thereon. In one embodiment, two scissors type hinges are mounted on either side of the display screen and the base to secure the display screen to the base. The display screen is rotatably connected to the scissors type hinges at a pivot point on either side thereof to enable rotation of the display screen about the pivot to position the display screen in either a face up or face down position. The scissors type hinges may include one or more links to provide both vertical and lateral movement of the display screen above the base. The scissors type hinges are connected at two points on either side of the base. In one aspect, one connection point of the scissors type hinge to the base is slidable laterally across at least a portion of the width of the base to enable retraction of the hinges to position the display screen on the base.
In another embodiment, one or more telescoping hinges connect the display to screen to the base. The telescoping hinges are rotatably connected between the base and the display screen to enable elevation and rotation of the display screen above the base. The display screen is positionable in a conventional position over the back of the base or in a non-conventional position above the base. Further, the display screen is positionable in a face-up or face-down position when the computer is closed.